


Coconut Apologies

by c0cunt



Series: Four Seasons and Side Pieces [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, High School, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-23
Updated: 2015-08-23
Packaged: 2018-04-16 20:08:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4638579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/c0cunt/pseuds/c0cunt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first time Eren and Jean meet, they beat the shit out of each other in gym class.  Jean figures out how to apologize though.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coconut Apologies

**Author's Note:**

> Originally the beginning of this work was posted on my Tumblr, when in-agony-and-ecstacy wanted to know more about New York Springs.

 

   The funny thing is, Jean was trying to be nice on that first day of school. He had tried really fucking hard to be nice, but even though he had asked Marco to teach him to be nice before he moved, it just wasn’t going as planned. Not only had he gotten into a fight, but of course with the kid Ymir had told him about; the one whose family was in shambles and whose best friend had just basically disappeared.

 

   So of course he felt goddamn guilty. As Jean always had, he turned to Marco to give him advice on what to do. Of course, directly apologizing wasn’t in the question, Eren glared daggers at him whenever they were in a shared class. The idea struck him at midnight, when he had been mulling over how to apologize. Which led him to the kitchen, and into their baking cabinets.

 

   The recipe he used was one that his mom had shared with him from her little book of flashcards that were tied together, but that they’d only prepared a handful of times together as apology cookies. Jean could make these cookies on autopilot though, as he liked them so much that he made them frequently when his mom was out (she pretended to not notice, even though the disappearance of coconut and pecans were suspicious). It was the first time he’d actually baked anything in the new place, and it was annoying getting adjusted to a different oven. This one took forever to get to the right temperature, and it took an extra ten minutes for the cookies to bake. Unacceptable, in Jean’s mind, but they couldn’t afford a new oven after just moving.

 

   The sticky note was almost an afterthought, and was Marco’s idea. “What if he’s allergic to coconut, and you end up killing him?” Was Marco’s reasoning, and it was damn good reasoning too, even though Jean wouldn’t admit that the idea hadn’t even crossed his mind. No one could be allergic to apology cookies, right?

 

   Jean had hidden at the end of the row of lockers, waiting and watching as Eren opened his at the end of class. Eren's eyes widened in surprise at the little tuppaware container, with the note. It had been Jean's idea to add the actual written apology, even if he had stupidly blushed while trying to write it. Which was stupid, he knew he was being stupid, even as he crumpled up hundreds of little sticky notes with the same variation of the one he had decided to slap on top of the container.

 

 

_Sorry for punching you in the nose. The cookies have pecans and coconut in them._  
_\- Jean_

 

 

   It was probably stupid to include his name, Jean realized, as Eren stood there with the note in his hand. Eren's normally pissed off face slowly changed, as Jean watched. From surprise, slowly to disbelief, then, to Jean's horror, anger. Eyes narrow, Eren looked up from the note, and almost immediately caught Jean watching him. Of course Jean fled before he could really see that Eren's face had changed once more, to confusion. Which is why Jean was even more worried when Eren caught him after the last bell of the day rang, releasing them from school.

 

   "Kirschstein, wait." The tone was like a command, and Jean had immediately frozen to the floor, a solid chunk of fear instantly settling to the bottom of his stomach. Eren had him cornered basically, and Jean couldn't read the expression on his face, which just made him more nervous. Eren's mouth opened and closed a few times, his hands balled into fists, and Jean wished he hadn't tried to apologize at all, wished that he hadn't felt bad about the fight. Eren was going to punch him, definitely, he thought, steeling himself for the worst and slowly withering under Eren's gaze. Eren's face softend even more, his fists uncurling to hang limply at his sides, and looked...Apologetic?

 

   "I...Well, do you want to hang out or something?" Eren's voice cracked a tiny bit on 'something', but Jean couldn't really believe what he was hearing. Eren wanted to...Hang out? Not beat the shit out of him? Blinking dazedly, Jean realized that Eren had also backed up a few steps, and was rubbing the back of his neck just like Marco did. Unable to find his voice, Jean just nodded, and the grin that spread across Eren's face would put Marco's to shame.

 

   Eren grabbed his hand (surprisingly gentle, even if his hands were calloused), and dragged him out of the school, a "let's get outta here then," tossed over his shoulder at Jean. This was just the beginning of Eren leading Jean into all sorts of things, with encouraging words spoken over his shoulder, and Jean had a feeling that this was exactly where he'd always want to be.


End file.
